A conventional superabsorbent pad includes an absorbent laminate that consists mostly of one or two flat tissue layers with superabsorbent powder encapsulated either within the flat tissue layer or sandwiched between the two tissue layers as a laminate core. These pads are advantageously used as hygienic sanitary articles because they can absorb large amounts of liquid, such as urine and menstrual fluid. However, a drawback of most superabsorbent pads is that the laminate core tends to lose flexibility when it absorbs liquid. This loss of flexibility is due to pressure from the wearer and the irreversible deformation of the superabsorbent pad when it becomes wet. Absent some flexibility, the pad becomes uncomfortable to wear. Consequently, a wearer must have a wet absorbent pad changed relatively quickly in order to restore a level of comfort.